Technical Field
The present application relates to a direct drive rotation device configured for passively moving fluid.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, fluid pumps can be used to move lubrication/cooling fluid within a gearbox, transmission, or other mechanical system that may require lubrication/cooling. A conventional gearbox fluid pump is configured to draw fluid from a sump and pump the fluid against gravitational forces to a desired location. Conventional fluid pumps have significant disadvantages, such as: many vulnerabilities to operational failure (including fluid transfer lines), increased certification requirements (in an aircraft implementation), expense, complexity, and maintenance requirements, to name a few.
Hence, there is a need for an improved device for moving fluid against the forces of gravity.